


The Moon When I am Lost In Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: But don’t make them angry, But once the do something about it wow do they dive into the deep end head first, F/F, Hades & Persephone au, Instant Attraction, Joe is a poet and likes to make Nicky blush, Joe is the kindest person you will ever meet and so is Nicky, Joe is the sun, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Mutual Pining, Or like in charge of the sun’s movement to be more accurate, Overly descriptive and flowery prose, Vague uses of Greek Mythology, but also not really cause the boys talk it out so no kidnapping necessary, but also very slowwwwww burn in terms of them doing anything about it, in the most literal sense possible, leaning very hard into Nicky being the moon metaphor, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sun and the moon were destined to never cross paths.  By nature’s design they should have never met.  But when they did neither was able to find the strength to look away.—Aka what happens when the god of the sun and the god of the moon find love and forsake their sacred duties to be together.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 117
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m playing around with ideas that are vaguely reminiscent of Greek/Roman myth but I also take a whole lot of latitude with these concepts and reform them to fit my needs it what is sort of a realm grounded in Myth/fantasy rather than the real world.
> 
> Basically I wanted star crossed lovers and decided I would go that route in the very literal sense by placing Joe in charge of making sure the sun rises and sets every day and making Nicky control the moon and night.

The mortals called them gods, the spirits that ruled over their day, that represented the different faucets of their lives. Nicolo wasn’t so sure that was the most accurate manner in which to describe them but he would use the word the mortals had chosen for them in the absence of something better. 

Nicolo had heard tales of the god that ruled over the light of day, the one that ensured the sun rose and fell in the manner nature demanded. 

Andromache, the goddess who ruled over war and bloodshed, had called him fearsome and strong with a temper that was quick to spark, but even quicker to cool. 

Quynh, Andromache’s lover and the goddess of the the hunt, had described him as passionate and well spoken, a man of many words, every one more flowery and lovelier than the last. 

Sebastien, the melancholy lord of the afterlife had claimed he was quick witted and sharp, handy in a debate or on the battlefield. 

And Nile, goddess of wisdom and Nicolo’s dearest friend, she had called him kind and it would be her words that would strike the deepest and echo through Nicolo’s mind for centuries. 

Yusuf, god of the sun, was kind. 

But Nicolo would never know. By nature their paths would never cross. Yusuf rules over the daylight, was the bright shining light mortals turned to. Nicolo rules over the night, was the one who blanketed the world in darkness and allowed the mortals to find rest and respite from their daily toils. By design one would always follow the other, paths destined to never cross. 

Until one day, they did. 

Nicolo had known something was off when he turned in for the new day and instead of the sun rising into the sky behind him the world remained in an almost dusky twilight. Yusuf had never been late, not once in the millennia of their long life and though Nicolo had never met him, he couldn’t help but feel concerned. 

And so he searched for the other man. It didn’t take him long to find him, raised voices in the halls of their home guiding the way. 

When he found him, for surely it must be him as he was the only god Nicolo did not recognize, he was arguing loudly with Sebastien, his back to Nicolo so the only glimpse of him he had was dark curls, the golden circlet around his brow doing little to tame their wildness, and the golden cloak hanging from his shoulders. 

“He’s dead,” he heard him hiss at Sebastien, his voice low and sending a curl of heat through Nicolo as he heard him speak for the first time. 

“He was mortal, it’s their nature,” Sebastien replied expression placid even in the face of Yusuf’s fury. 

“He was young, surely their were years left in his life,” Yusuf countered, jabbing sharply at Sebastien’s chest with his finger. 

“I don’t get to decide when it’s a mortal’s time, the fates make that choice and no matter how pretty you thought he was that won’t change that it was his time.” Yusuf should have known this of course, Sebastien had never enjoyed his task, had hated watching mortality’s cost. He’d had children with a mortal woman and had watched each of them fade and wither far too fast. Seeing the mortal soul descend into the afterlife was reliving his own trauma every time. 

“He had a family that depended on him, they’ll starve without him,” Yusuf snarled in response. “Do you really think so little of me that you would reduce this down to something so base as physical attraction,” Yusuf’s voice softened, at the end and Nicolo could see his hand rise up to swipe away tears. 

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry, I know what he meant to you,” Sebastien placed a calming hand on Yusuf’s shoulder. “You know we will all do what we can to see the family through this even when you cannot.” 

And that was the crux of it it seemed. Like Nicolo, Yusuf’s place was in the sky, distant and remote, unable to interact with the mortals they watched over day in and day out as their friends and siblings could. It had been a blessing for Nicolo, who had often felt for others too keenly, to remain distant from his mortal charges. Knowing that by design there was nothing he could do to change the course of their lives was sometimes a balm when he was forced to witness the atrocities that occurred on the world below. It allowed him to refrain from growing to attached to any single mortal. 

For Yusuf, it seemed that distance was more a curse, so much power and strength and yet he was completely helpless when it came to protecting those mortals he grew to care for. 

“Thank you,” he offered in response before turning to go. When he turned Nicolo was faced with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Yusuf was stunning, wide dark eyes and a gentle mouth set in a fine boned face, broad shoulders beneath his cloak and a well built frame. Even more stunning, he was shrouded with this sort of light that seemed to radiate from within. 

Nicolo felt the air from his lungs leave him in a sudden sharp whoosh and he could not help but stare, drinking in the beauty before him knowing he would likely never see it again. 

Yusuf’s eyes went wide at the sight of Nicolo and for a long moment he simply stared in return. 

Nicolo had to wonder what he saw, a pale imitation of his own light surely. 

Nicolo couldn’t be sure how many moments had passed, mere seconds or an eternity, but Yusuf finally broke the silence, a wide smile forming in his lips serving to make him even more handsome than before. “I take it your presence means I’ve left the world in a bit of a state of twilight with my tardiness, although if that is the cost of looking upon the splendor of the moon and seeing your grace then I imagine I would forever leave the world to its fate.”

Nicolo felt a blush rise to his cheeks and cursed his pale complexion. A poet, he reminded himself firmly, Quynh had said the man was a poet and so he must not mean anything by his words, simple flattery and artifice. 

“Your flattery is appreciated, but I do imagine the mortals might voice some complaints if left in darkness for too long, as it stands now the priests have surely begun to note your absence and their prayers will likely begin to flood your ears in short order.” Another nuance of being who, or what, they were, they could always hear the prayers of their followers in their ears. Usually it was nothing more than a low hum, white noise that could be tuned out, but from time to time it could grow to a clamor, demanding action with the promise of no peace in their minds until they had seen to their worshippers grievances. 

As if on cue Yusuf winced sharply, bringing a hand up to his ear as though he could block out the voices. “Ah, yes you do have a point there and unfortunately that does mean I must be going.”

He started to move past Nicolo, now set in his purpose, but he paused for a moment when he reached his side, hand stretched out to touch Nicolo’s wrist for just a brief instant. “It was nice to finally meet my other half, it’s a small measure of comfort to know that someone like you, someone whose eyes seem the radiate a warmth and kindness, is there to watch over the mortals I love so much.”

And then he was gone, the place where he had touched Nicolo burning like a brand on his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: this will be slow to update and will take a lot of time while I’m working on other fics.
> 
> Also me: whoops my hand slipped so here’s another chapter.
> 
> Seriously I have no restraint.

Yusuf had seen many beautiful things in his long existence, but what he had always adored the most was the soft twilight that settled over the sky when his duties were finished for the day and the spirit that ruled over night began his work. 

They had yet to meet, never would most likely, and already he was so utterly enthralled. 

Andromache, Andy as she preferred to be called by those she was close with, had mentioned a time or two that though he was quiet, the god of night was no less ferocious than all the rest of them were. His temper was slow to burn, but woe upon the being that managed to stoke his rage. 

Quynh had said he favored poetry and was a great romantic in many ways even if he played the part of the pragmatist with their peers. 

Sebastien, Booker as Yusuf called him, had mentioned a time or two that though he spoke little, he was quick witted and sharp, his words carrying even more weight because they were so rare. 

And Nile, the one who Yusuf trusted most, whose opinion he valued above all else, she had called him kind. 

Nicolo, the god that ruled over night and who in many ways was one side of the same coin as Yusuf, was kind. It made something warm and comforting settle in his stomach. 

It had been a lovely day, one of Yusuf’s favorite mortals had returned home from a long and arduous journey. His family had been delighted to have him back and their reunion had been truly beautiful to witness. 

Kol has been one of his favored mortals for decades. He’d watched him grow from a fresh faced boy whose family was just getting by after the death of their patriarch into a young man who was more than able to provide for his mother and two younger sisters, Marina and Rebekka. He had been kind in a way that was uncommon in mortals and had adored his family so much that he would do anything to see them prosper and thrive. And so Yusuf had done what he could to show favor to him and his family. Had given them plentiful sunlight to keep their farm prosperous, had bartered with the god of storms, Copley, to keep the small island his family resides on out of harms way, had begged Quynh to keep the wolves away from their sheep at every turn. 

It had been hard, he’d had to hand out more favors than he would have liked, had bartered away things that had been truly precious to him, but it had been worth it. 

So he had left his work joyful and hopeful that perhaps there was some modicum of good out in the world. 

It wasn’t till several hours later, when the prayers began, that panic bloomed in his chest. 

They’d been low at first, difficult to discern from the other prayers to him but over time they rose in pitch and fervor until he was clearly able to make out the voices of Kol’s mother and sisters. A fever, Kol was burning up, incoherent and unable to rise from his bed. There was nothing Yusuf could do, no way he could reach them to provide aid, but he could find one of his family or friends, surely one of them could stop this. Booker, he thought franticly, the man didn’t exactly control death, but surely he could intervene with the fates, strike some sort of bargain to save Kol’s life. Yes he needed to find Booker. 

It felt as though it took hours to find Booker, searching through all of his usual haunts and coming up empty. Meanwhile he could hear the prayers in his head growing more frantic with each passing moment. 

Finally he found Booker in one of the less traversed corners of what they were calling home for the time being. His hand reached out to grab Booker’s shoulder, turning the man to face him when a sharp cry of grief rang through his mind and the prayers suddenly stopped. 

“No,” he found himself saying, in disbelief of what had just happened, surely he wasn’t too late this couldn’t be. “No, no, no not like this, I found you, it can’t happen like this, I need more time,” he begged, hands shaking and grief building in his chest. 

“Joe,” Booker asked, invoking the nickname he and Nile had given him centuries ago, the one Andy had started using immediately after she found out and the one Quynh refused to use because she thought his full name was too pretty not to use at all times. “Joe what is it.”

“He’s dead,” Joe managed to choke out, anger burning low in his chest beneath all the grief. “Why is he dead, why didn’t you stop it,” he found himself shouting at Booker in an accusatory manner, masking his pain in anger. 

“Joe you know I have nothing to do with who live or dies, I just see that they find some comfort in their afterlife if they are deserving,” Booker tried to sooth him, to calm him but Joe was having none of it. 

“He’s dead,” he hissed out again. 

“He’s mortal, its in their nature,” Booker tried to reason with him once more. 

Joe jabbed at Booker’s chest with a finger, “he was young surely there were years left in his life.”

Booker just sighed and responded in the same even voice he had before. “I don’t get to decide when it’s a mortals time, that is a decision for the fates and no matter how pretty you thought this one was I can’t change when it is their time.”

Joe felt his fury burn hot for a moment before settling into something soft and helpless, “He had a family that depended on him, they’ll starve without him. Do you really think so little of me that you would reduce this down to something so base as physical attraction,” by the end of it he could feel the tears on his cheeks and he swiped at them with his hand. 

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry,” Booker placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in an effort to offer comfort to Joe. For a god that was so intimately tied to death, he felt every one keenly and it pained him to see this one affecting Joe so severely. “You know we will do what we can to see the family through this even when you cannot.”

It was all Joe could ask for really. Booker owed him nothing, but he knew pain and loss and so he would do what he could, would implore the others to do the same and would try to quiet the grumbling sentiments that perhaps Joe needed to stop getting so attached to a mortal every couple centuries. That he should learn to revel in his distance from them, enjoy the superiority and strength that came with what he was. For all that Booker was taciturn and melancholy, he understood the sort of bond Joe made with the mortals he cared for, and understood the loss that came with their passing better than any one else and so he would shield Joe from the ridicule of the others when he could. 

“Thank you,” Joe responded when he had finally gotten some control over his emotions and the tears had ceased. 

He turned to go, hoping to salvage what was left of the night and process his grief before his own duties called him away once more, but he only made it a few steps before the vision in front of him brought him up short. Nicolo, it must be him, surely no other being would shine so brightly in Joe’s eyes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Nicolo’s presence here was a sign that something was wrong, that he was derelict in his duties, but that thought was quickly pushed aside in favor of doing all he could to take in the beauty before him. Nicolo was pale, with bright intelligent eyes set above a hawkish nose that shouldn’t have been handsome but was somehow so utterly charming on the man before him and suited his face perfectly. He was slim beneath the midnight cloak he wore, but clearly still strong with broad shoulders and an aristocratic posture. What’s more he radiates light in nearly the same way Joe himself did. 

Moments passed and before Joe could stop himself he found himself saying “I take it your presence means I’ve left the world in a bit of a state of twilight with my tardiness, although if that is the cost of looking upon the splendor of the moon and seeing your grace then I imagine I would leave the world to its fate forever.” Well he had never been skilled at filtering his thoughts in the first place and it seemed when faced with Nicolo’s glory whatever restraint he had had went completely out the window. 

Still, the blush that graced the other man’s cheeks was utterly enthralling. 

When Nicolo spoke his voice was gentle and melodious, Joe had little doubt he would be writing sonnets about it for weeks. “Your flattery is appreciated, but I do imagine the mortals might voice some complaints if left in darkness for too long, as it stands now the priests have surely begun to note your absence and their prayers will likely begin to flood your ears in short order.”

As if summoned by his words a clamor rose in Joe’s mind. Priests of his order were alway so strong willed and insistent, a mirror of their idol Nile had teased once, and their prayers could reach a level that was truly excruciating when they set their mind too it. That was not something Joe wanted to deal with when his own feelings were too raw and not even moments ago he had felt the pain of a prayer unanswered. “Ah, yes you do have a point there and unfortunately that does mean I must be going.”

And so his duties called, no matter how he wished to turn away from the world and hide in his own grief, or better yet lose himself to poetry and art in an effort to forget, he had duties to attend too. 

He strode forward, set in his path, but paused for a moment beside Nicolo, reaching out to brush his hand across the other man’s wrist as though thanking him for coming to find him and reminding him that he was still needed in the mortal realm. “It was nice to finally meet my other half, it’s a small measure of comfort to know that someone like you, someone whose eyes seem the radiate a warmth and kindness, is there to watch over the mortals I love so much.”

His hand would feel as though it was burning for hours after their brief contact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for Keane being a dick. He makes a shitty remark about Joe’s life and the deal Joe made with him that would have involved favors of the sexual nature. Nothing graphic, just mentioned.

Weeks passed and Yusuf continued to plague Nicolo’s thoughts and so he begin to ask questions of the others, see what he could learn.

What became immediately apparent was that Yusuf hadn’t simply had one or two mortals he had favored over the centuries, no he had showered hundreds of mortals in his blessings and was an endless wealth of optimism regarding the innate goodness of humanity.

Nicolo wasn’t unaccustomed to having favorites, he’d taken one or two under his wing, had always been sure to make the stars shine the brightest over their homes, had had the moonlight guide them through darkness when needed, but the nature of his power, of Yusuf’s as well, meant that they could never directly intervene in a mortal’s life. Or so he had thought.

Yusuf had found a loophole though. Instead of being content with what little he could do, he had sought to cajole, beg, and barter with any of the other immortals who could directly impact the lives of his favorite mortals.It had never even occurred to Nicolo to try and bend the ear of his fellow immortals, but now that he thought of it, it seemed truly brilliant.

He was less inclined to view this sort of behavior favorably when he began to learn what Yusuf had bartered away and just how many favors he owed to many of the other gods.

The favor he owed the god who ruled over famine was particularly infuriating and Nicolo wanted to throttle the other immortal for viewing Yusuf as some sort of conquest that could be won through bargaining and blackmail.

Nicolo decided rather quickly that Yusuf was far too careless with his own person and if he could not gather the good sense to begin taking care of himself than Nicolo would do it for him.

And he would start by unwinding some of the promises Yusuf had made and getting some of his possessions back for him.

He went after the low hanging fruit first,simple things that should take little persuasion to sweep away.

Five centuries ago Yusuf had given the goddess of the harvest, Delilah, a simple silver ring he had always favored in exchange for ensuring a small village would always have a fruitful autumn harvest.To get the ring back Nicolo has plucked three stars from the sky and fashioned a tiara for her.Delilah had adored it and not only had she given the ring back, but she promised to make sure the family of the mortal Yusuf had cared for who had just passed would never know hunger.

He gave the ring to Quynh and asked her to return it to Yusuf, to spin some tale about the Delilah witnessing his recent grief and wanting to bring him a small measure of joy by returning the ring.

Fifty years ago Joe had traded a beautiful dagger to Andromache in exchange for her keeping two lovers alive through one of the most brutal wars the world had ever seen.Andromache was attached to the blade, but Nicolo convinced her to enlist the smith god to create a twin for Yusuf, this one set with opals as opposed to the pearl inlay on the original.Andromache has given it to Yusuf, claiming she had it laying around and it reminded her of him.

Yusuf owed Copley no less than three dozen unnamed favors in exchange for keeping islands, boats and even entire nation states out of the path of a storms over the years. Copley was a good sort and even if he did call in any of the favors it was unlikely they would be anything onerous or taxing for Yusuf. Still Nicolo didn’t like them hanging out there so in exchange for the promise that he would let Yusuf know that they were even, Nicolo offered up access to his own rather expansive library.If that created the added bonus that he now had someone he could discuss literature with, well that was simply a nice perk.

He left dealing with the favor Yusuf owed Keane for last.In part because it was going to be the most difficult but mostly because he wasn’t certain if he would be able to deal with the other god and refrain from maiming him.

Two years ago Yusuf had caught wind that a famine was soon to spread across the land. It was to be the worst the world had ever faced and It would have killed thousands. So Yusuf went to Keane to see what he could barter, to see what he might be able to do to stay the immortals hand.Keane had been uninterested in the usual trinkets and favors that had swayed the others, and so Yusuf offered the last thing he could think of, himself. Keane had taken the deal, had said he would halt the famine and would call on Yusuf when he wanted to collect on their bargain.

Nicolo was just thankful he hadn’t collected yet and that he had time to address Yusuf’s complete and utter lack of self preservation. Keane was a monster and surely he must have recognized giving himself to the other man so intimately would end badly.

“Nicolo, nice of you to pay me a visit,” he had found Keane lounging in one of the lesser used halls, seated with his feet thrown up in the table before him while he reviewed a map, no doubt deciding where to inflict his next atrocity.

“I’m not interested in pleasantries, Yusuf owed you a favor and I want to make sure you never call that favor in,” His voice was cold as he cut directly to the point.

“I don’t think the arrangements I have with any other god are of any concern of yours,” Keane shifted, removing his feet from the table and turning in his seat to fully face Nicolo.

“This one is and you’re not going to touch him,” Nicolo insisted, his voice cold. He didn’t care what it would take, he was going to keep Keane away from Yusuf.

Keane stood now, crowding into Nicolo’s space. “Don’t tell me you actually care about him?Half the gods have had him by now, are you going to chase after them in some effort to defend his honor.”

“They didn’t have to resort to bribery and blackmail to get him in their bed,” Nicolo snarled in return, just barely refraining from striking Keane. “You’re going to back down and you will not call in this  _favor_.”

“And you think I’m simply going to do as you ask” Keane scoffed, brow raised. “In case you’ve forgotten you have no power here, it’s one of the things that makes you and Yusuf such easy targets.”The smirk on his face was infuriating.

Men like Keane had always frustrated Nicolo, men who only saw one type of power and never understood the strength and might of genuine kindness and personal connection.

So he stepped in closer, not backing down even as Keane stared down at him. Nicolo kept his voice low and his words were cold.“You get your power from mortal suffering, from the pain your famines bring. Wouldn’t it be such a pity if a convenient rainstorm ended the drought that was plaguing the farmlands in north or if Delilah simply decided that the southern isles were due for a bountiful harvests. Why without those two famines and the bargain you already struck with Yusuf your power would positively wither.”

Nicolo felt immensely satisfied with the sliver of fear he could see in the other god’s eyes. “They’d never meddle in these sorts of affairs.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that, Copley rather enjoys having someone to discuss books with and Delilah is fond of me after I gave her that lovely tiara of stars. What’s more they both despise you. I imagine it wouldn’t take much convincing at all.”Nicolo knew he had won by the way the arrogant smile had slipped from Keane’s face.“Well, what is your answer?”

Keane gave a short jerking nod but that wasn’t enough for Nicolo. “Say it out loud,” he demanded.

Keane looked like he wanted to murder Nicolo in that instant, but he did as commanded nonetheless. “Yusuf’s debt to me is paid.”

“Good, and if I ever find that you’ve broken your word or harmed him in any way I will find a way to kill you,” Nicolo didn’t trust Keane, not for an instant but hopefully his threat would keep him away from Yusuf for at least a little while.

Keane turned to leave the room, body practically vibrating with rage, almost barreling through Sebastien as he came through the door.

“Do I even want to know?” Sebastien commented, nodding back towards the open doorway Keane had just stormed through.

“Probably not,” Nicolo responded. “Were you looking for me?”

“Joe asked me to give you this,” Sebastien handed over a letter, carefully folded and on thick parchment.

“Joe?” Nicolo took the letter, turning it over in his hands a few times before he began to unfold it.

“Ah, sorry I meant Yusuf,” Sebastien corrected himself. “Joe is a nickname Nile gave him a while back, it’s sort of stuck.”

Joe. Nicky turned the name over in his head a few times. It was such an utterly mundane name and yet somehow it suited the other man.He unfolded the letter fully and slowly began to read the flowing script on the page, savoring every word.

_Moonlight,_

_I’ve very recently found several of my dearest possessions returned to me and it seems some of the many debts I owed have miraculously been paid._

_I suspect I have you to thank for this sudden bought of good fortune and I only regret that it seems I am unable to return the favor as it appears you are entirely lacking in debts or vices and the only possessions you treasure are books. I fear you likely already possess every volume that currently resides in my meager library but I offer up free access to it whenever you so choose nonetheless._

_Still I would ask for the opportunity to thank you, properly, for what you have done for me so I must ask one more small favor. Wait for me?Tonight, at moonrise. The mortal world can linger at dusk between our two nature’s for a few moments and I would very much like to look upon your beauty once more._

_Until then,_

_Sunrise_

Nicolo knew this was senseless. They were not meant for each other, could never truly be with each other. He should stamp this little infatuation out before the tiny spark grew into an uncontrollable flame but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so.

He wouldn’t leave Yusuf disappointed, he would wait and see the other god once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official this fic has consumed my life.
> 
> So here, have another chapter!
> 
> Also to everyone who has been providing such lovely comments *blows kiss*

When Quynh returned his ring Joe had been surprised, but he thought it wasn’t a completely implausible story. Delilah had a soft heart and was fond of him. 

Andy gifting him a new blade was a bit more unusual. It’s not that Andy wasn’t thoughtful or caring, she was far more than she had ever really let on, and she had given Joe gifts before but all those times it had been to commemorate something of significance or for some specific reason. She’s never given a gift for no reason at all. 

Copley had been the final giveaway. Joe hadn’t really ever expected Copley to cash in on any of the favors he was owed, but the god of storms wasn’t a fool, he wouldn’t just let go of old debts owed that could prove useful at some point. There was also an interesting rumor that Nicolo and Copley had been spending the last several weeks debating over various pieces of literature, an odd connection for two immortals who had rarely spoken prior. 

He finally managed to corner Andy and Quynh for an explanation a few weeks later. 

“I feel as though I should be concerned that you’ve both chosen to lie to me,” he just barely managed to hold back his laughter as they sprang apart from each other the moment he entered the room, like two naughty children caught fornicating between classes. 

Andy was the first to collect her bearings, “we have no idea what your talking about.” And to be fair he had just brought it up out of the blue, weeks after the ring and knife had been returned to him so she probably truly didn’t know what he was talking about. 

Joe just held up his hand, flashing the ring that had been returned to him, as he stepped into the room. “Delilah didn’t just decide to return this out of the blue and you didn’t have a dagger like the one you gave me just lying around.”

“Again, we have no idea what you are talking about,” Andy kept her face schooled into something completely neutral, not betraying any of her thoughts or emotions. 

Quynh, however, was not quite so unreadable. She was just barely fighting back laughter, a wide beaming smile in her face. 

“Nicolo?” The moment he asked Quynh burst out laughing. 

“Yusuf it’s the most adorable thing I have ever seen. The way you two just dance around each other, it’s like something out of those silly little fairytales mortals love,” she managed to get out between laughter. 

“We aren’t dancing around each other, we’ve met once and we literally cannot meet again,” Joe defended himself. “He must just be trying to be kind, he saw first hand the way Kol’s death impacted my emotional state.”

“You’ve written no less than three dozen poems about him in the last month and created four paintings where he was the subject. If I find one more scrap of paper comparing his eyes to starlight I will scream,” Quynh retorted, laughter dying off a bit. 

“And I think you’re being a little dramatic in saying you’ll never meet again. The world didn’t exactly end last time so I’m sure you both could steal a few moments here or there to talk at least,” Andy added. 

Joe could feel heat rising in his cheeks at both of their comments. “He’s objectively beautiful, anyone would use him as a subject.” Andy just raised a brow and Quynh started laughing again. “And what would you have me do, chase him down and ignore my duties to tell him how I feel and surely get rejected immediately because Nicolo is not a fool and understands the natural order of things and that we must always be separate because our duties mirror each other.”

“We’re not saying you run away with him and leave the world to burn Yusuf, were just saying maybe you should try to talk to him.” Quynh stood up, walking over to stand in front of him, gathering his hands in hers. “We all love you dearly and we want to see you happy and if Nicolo could make you happy then we want you to try to at least talk to him.”

Perhaps she had a point. He mulled over Andy and Quynh’s words for weeks. Perhaps talking to Nicolo would work. At the very least the man might stop plaguing his dreams for a little while. After all maybe he was dreadfully dull, or selfish, or some other trait Joe could use to squash this ever growing infatuation - he wasn’t, dull and selfish people didn’t go out of their way to care for others of that Joe was certain. 

So he put pen to paper and wrote a letter to Nicolo begging for the opportunity to meet, even briefly. He asked Booker to deliver the letter and when he departed for his duties that day he could only pray that Nicolo might wait for him. 

Joe hadn’t expected him to though. Nicolo seemed like the responsible sort, one who would never neglect his own duties on a whim or for a passing fancy, particularly when every moment one of them was absent the mortal world would hover in this odd sort of twilight, not quiet the soft darkness that accompanied Nicolo and moonrise and neither the bright light that was present with Joe at every sunrise, just this sort of odd between. 

The rush of joy that he felt when he found Nicky waiting where the moon would normally rise after Joe had rushed over after the sunset was a surprise.

Nicky was dressed similar to how he had been at their last meeting, the only addition was a slim silver circlet, similar to the golden one Joe wore, resting on his brow. Joe was once again floored by how beautiful the other immortal was, the way he carried himself with this sense of grace and the sort of air of gentleness he surrounded himself with.

“You waited,” Joe couldn’t help the way the relief seeped into his voice, his words taking in an airy, almost breathless quality when he stood before Nicolo. 

Joe was nearly undone once more when a soft smile crossed Nicolo’s lips. 

“You asked me to,” Nicolo responded, as though it was the simplest thing in the world rather than Joe asking him to upend the balance of nature for a few moments simply so they could speak. “Although I do have to ask how you figured out it was me?” Nicolo continued on. “I had thought I was being so careful.”

Joe just shrugged at that. “Logic, I guess. You were the only new variable and for all that the other gods can be charitable when the fancy strikes them, we are all mostly selfish beings who don’t often spare much thought for our peers, except for you it seems. Also Quynh is a relentless gossip, I think she imagines us as two star crossed lovers, jilted by destiny.”

“You’re not selfish,” Nicolo stated with such surety that it warmed Joe’s heart to think he held such a high opinion of him already. 

“I am,” he meant it too, or at least he had always perceived himself as being a selfish creature. No different than his family and friends, too invested in his own interests and endeavors to spare to much of a thought for those around him. 

Nicolo took a step closer and Joe was somewhat taken aback to see anger in his eyes. Had he said something he shouldn’t have, had he insulted Nicolo in some way and failed to recognize it?

“Selfish beings don’t barter away their bodies to save the lives of thousands.” Ah, so he was aware of the bargain with Keane and that was the source of his anger it seemed. Joe felt a very different sort of warmth curl low in his belly at the thought of Nicolo being angry, perhaps even protective, over him. That feeling was quickly overwhelmed by a sense of panic and he dearly hoped Nicolo hadn’t attempted to confront Keane over the matter. 

“Extenuating circumstances, and please tell me you didn’t attempt to pay that debt as well? Keane is dangerous.” If Nicolo had stepped in and paid the debt for him Joe would never forgive himself. 

“He is, which is why you should have never been making deals with him in the first place!” Joe couldn’t help but be utterly entranced by how stunning Nicolo looked in the moment, his features lighting up as he made an impassioned argument. 

“People would have died.”

“And yet you still call yourself selfish, you foolish man. Your one of the least selfish creatures I have ever met.”

“Says the man who has spent the better part of the last several months returning my possessions and wiping out old debts.” He could hear his own voice rising in pitch, his panic that he might have inadvertently put Nicolo in harms way beginning to break through. “But again, please tell me you did not attempt to pay that particular debt? If my actions put you in harms way I will never forgive myself.”

Nicolo stepped in even closer, so they were chest to chest, and he held Joe’s gaze as he spoke his next words. “I did not pay the debt, no,” the relief that washed over Joe was sudden and all consuming, but it seemed Nicolo was not done. “I did, however, ensure that he will never come near you again and if he ever breaks his word to me, if he ever touches you, I need you to tell me.”

“What did you do?”

Nicky reaches up, hand moving to smooth down the edge of Joe’s cloak. “There are times where threats can be more persuasive than bargains Yusuf, I just made a few promises of my own regarding what might happen if he attempted to collect on his deal with you.”

The panic quieted in Joe’s mind, Nicolo hadn’t been in any immediate danger, hadn’t gone and offered to take Joe’s place like he feared. That panic, however, was quickly replaced with the low simmering heat of attraction once more. Any hope Joe had had of continuing to be able to deny the feelings he was beginning to form for Nicolo was quickly disappearing with every word and action the other god took. Nicolo has revealed himself to be kind, creative, thoughtful, and fiercely protective of those he deemed worth protecting - which somehow now included Joe. 

“Then I guess I do owe you a very heartfelt thank you, I am in your debt.”

Nicolo just shook his head, “no, I gave these things freely, I wouldn’t have you thinking you owe me anything, that’s not why I did any of this.”

“And if I want to repay the debt, to offer you up something of my own free will?” And he did, he truly did want to offer up every thing he had to give for the man standing before him. He would plunge the world into eternal darkness if it would bring a smile to Nicolo’s face, would command the sun to never rise again, the prayers and pain of the mortals below be damned. 

Nicolo just smiled, a hand coming up to cup Joe’s cheek. “I have to go, we’ve dawdled long enough and the mortal realm needs me, but if you feel you must repay a debt then wait for me here so that we might meet at nights end, for just a moment?”

Joe would wait, of course he would.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Nicolo was distracted during his duties tonight would have been a gross misrepresentation of his mental state.

No he wasn’t simply distracted, his entire mental capacity was completely absorbed with thoughts of Yusuf and the look in his eyes when Nicolo had left him.

His gaze had been warm and there had been this strange softness to it, like he had been looking at something precious whenever he looked at Nicolo.He truly didn’t know what to think about the look in Yusuf’s eyes, but he couldn’t ignore the way it had made him flush or the way desire had settled low in his stomach when he saw the other immortal today. 

There was also the nagging problem that seemed to be Yusuf being completely blind to the kindness and generosity he had shown to the world and not understanding how extraordinary his actions were. He seemed so determined to believe himself no better than any of the other gods, all of them capricious, self involved and occasionally cruel in their own way. From what Nicolo has seen, Yusuf was one of the best of them. He genuinely cared for the mortals they watched over and would give up everything he had to see them safe and protected.He had been so concerned for Nicolo’s own safety and had zero regard for himself. It was both frustrating and endlessly endearing. 

He was lucky the night had been mostly overcast, otherwise the mortals might have noticed a few constellations showing up in places they were not meant to be courtesy of Nicolo’s distracted thoughts. 

When he returned from his work to the place were they had met at dusk he was unsurprised to find Yusuf waiting for him, lounging on some nearby steps, nose buried in a book, poetry by the looks of the cover and binding. 

What had been somewhat surprising, and had frankly left Nicolo a bit speechless, was the manner in which Yusuf was dressed.The past two times they had met Yusuf had been wearing what Nicolo had assumed was some sort of ceremonial armor beneath his cloak, similar to the sort of gear Nicolo also wore whenever he was completing his nightly duties. But now Yusuf was dressed very differently and seeing him appear so relaxed and so casual felt almost intimate, as though he was witnessing something few others had ever seen. 

Yusuf was dressed simply, a plain white tunic hanging loosely around his frame, clad in rough spun breeches and a pair of sturdy looking boots, the only ornaments present were the ring that had been returned to him and a necklace that disappeared below the collar of his shirt. His cloak was neatly folded next to him. 

“I do hate to interrupt but our time is limited before you have to tend to your own duties,” Nicolo said when he was just a few meters away. And he genuinely was loath to break the peace, he would have loved to spend hours simply examining Yusuf as he quietly read, but they already had so little time together that they couldn’t afford to waste a moment. 

The smile he got when Yusuf looked up, snapping the book closed and setting it atop his cloak as he stood, was well worth it.“I’ll admit I may not have obeyed your request exactly as you framed it as I did leave to change clothes and find something that might pass the time, but I did wait for you just as you asked.”Three steps forward and Yusuf was standing in front of Nicolo, just a hair closer than would probably be considered proper but Nicolo couldn’t really find it in himself to care much about propriety when Yusuf was smiling at him like that. 

“I’ll have to be more careful in my framing, I certainly hadn’t intended for you to simply wait here for me all night long, I’m sure you have better things to be doing than that.”

Yusuf just shook his head.“Nothing so important as ensuring that I have a few moments in your company.”

Nicolo has to fight back another blush. Yusuf certainly had a way with words and it put Nicolo, who hardly considered himself a wordsmith, at a bit of a disadvantage. Then again he always had been a bit more of a man of action when it came to showing his affections.He only hoped he wasn’t misreading the entire situation horribly.

He took one step closer, reaching out to take Yusuf’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together, trying to not read too much into the way Yusuf’s breath hitched and his eyes went wide. “I’d like to know you better.”

“Anything you want, whatever you want to know I am an open book,” Nicolo was surprised by how quickly Yusuf’s words spilled forth and the passion and surety in his voice, not even sparing a moments thought for how they would ever find the time to learn more of each other. 

But alas their time was running short once more and soon Yusuf’s followers would be crying out for sunlight again and Nicolo was loath to see Yusuf suffer through the pain of the calamity they would raise in his mind. 

“Meet me here, at dawn and dusk each day when we might steal just a few moments of time with each other?”

“You ask so little?”

That had Nicolo laughing aloud, “I am asking you to agree to put the ebb and flow of time and nature at risk and yet you think that something little?”

“For more time with you, it’s a pittance compared to what I would be willing to pay,” Yusuf pulled their linked hands up, planting a soft kiss on the back of Nicolo’s hand that sent a shiver down his spine. 

“You need to go,” Nicolo murmured, drawing both their attentions back to the their current predicament and the limited time they had together. 

“I know, I have something for you though,” Yusuf let go of Nicolo’s hand then, put on his cloak and pulled a letter from the folds of the garment. “Read it while I’m away and perhaps we can speak more tonight,” the slight tremor in his hand as he held the letter out was unmistakable. 

“I will, and I will be here when you return,” Nicolo responded, taking the letter, letting his hand linger just a moment when their fingertips brushed. 

“I’ll be counting the minutes till we meet again,” and just like that he was gone, leaving Nicolo feeling warm all over and so utterly unsure of what he had gotten himself into. 

He stood for a few moments more, savoring the sight of Yusuf walking away, thoroughly enjoying the way Yusuf glanced back as though he couldn’t bear to take his eyes off Nicolo for even a moment. 

Finally, when Yusuf was out of sight he unfolded the letter. 

_ Moonlight, _

_ I find myself at a loss as to what I wish to say. There is so much I would know of you, so much I would ask and yet every time I think of you I am left speechless.  _

_From the first moment I saw you, I felt this strange sense of belonging, as though I had found the other half of my heart that had been stolen from me so long ago. Even in my grief and rage the sight of you was a balm for my pain._

_ And then you surprise me once more with your kindness. You put yourself in harms way, you made bargains you never needed to, all in the name of keeping me happy and safe.  _

_ You say I owe you nothing for this, but you clearly do not see the value of the gift you have given me. I owe you everything I have, everything I am for what you have done for me.You didn’t simply repay some favors and clear some debts, your actions brought us together when I would have been far too great a coward to ever find you again after our first meeting.  _

_ I am yours now, I only beg that you be careful with my heart.  _

_ Sunlight _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the equivalent of the Oh My God It’s Happening gif

Days passed and the continued to wait for each other. Every sunset and every dawn they stole what moments they could. They’d written countless letters to each other, sharing stories they didn’t have enough time to speak aloud when they were together. 

Joe wrote poetry for Nicky, Nicolo’s nickname courtesy of Nile, and stole books from Booker and Andy’s libraries that he thought might please him. They read the books together, a few chapters at a time, sharing their thoughts when the met. 

Nicky in turn brought Joe little pieces of jewelry that he thought he might like and was increasingly free with his touches and affection in a way that was steadily driving Joe to madness. Joe wasn’t entirely certain he would be able to refrain from climbing into Nicky’s lap the next time he reached out to brush a hand through Joe’s hair. 

It took roughly two weeks for things to finally come to a head between the two of them. 

It was after sunset. They always had more time then compared to their rushed interactions at dawn. Nicky’s followers were more patient than Joe’s and many mortals were even growing to enjoy the dusky twilight that seemed to linger before moonrise. 

They sat close to each other, pressed shoulder to shoulder as they poured over the book Nicky had brought with him, a love story about two warriors separated by their countries and ideals finding each other through time and history again and again. Nicky was of a mind that the story was going to end in tragedy while Joe argued the author could never be so cruel, that surely they would not have built up this beautiful romance simply to tear the lovers apart at the end. 

“You are too optimistic sometimes,” Nicky said with a soft huff. “Many stories end in tragedy, that does not cheapen the love or romance, it simply is manufactured drama by the author in an effort to have their world more adequately reflect to struggle and pain of the real world mortals face.”

“And you out too little faith in the mortals sense of hope,” Joe argued back, poking Nicky in the chest as though to sharpen his point, resolutely ignoring the flush that appeared on Nicky’s cheeks whenever they touched. “A love like this, written so tenderly and beautifully, is too rare. The author would not spoil it simply for cheap dramatics and shock value.”

Nicky closed the book, turning it over in his hands for a moment before he spoke. “I find that mortals seem to always struggle with truly understanding and representing loves scope in their works. Their lives are so fleeting and their affections ever shifting that finding a mortal author able to capture genuine love is a rare thing indeed.”

Joe playfully nudged Nicky’s shoulder with his own, “and what say you of this authors skill at capturing loves essence. I find her to be fairly spot on in my estimation.”

Nicky didn’t look up, still staring down at the book as he responded. “Had you asked me a fortnight ago I would not have been able to give you an answer for I’d never really known the sort of love contained within these pages. Romantic love was an ever elusive target for me, even as platonic and familial love seemed to come so easily.”

Joe felt his breath catch and his heartbeat stutter. He had made his own affections for Nicky plain since the moment they laid eyes on each other and their had been brief moments when he thought Nicky might feel the same but those had always been tempered by the knowledge that this, mere minutes in each others company every day, was all they would ever have. Surely Nicky couldn’t mean what Joe thought he did. “And now?” Joe asked, desperate to hear what Nicky would say. 

Nicky sat silent for a moment, as though carefully considering his words. When he finally looked up, his gaze finally meeting Joe’s, his eyes were brimming with emotion. “Compared to what I feel now, no artist, no matter how skilled in the written word they were, could ever capture that depth of emotion. You are never far from my thoughts and when we are in each other’s presence I can’t help but wish time might stand still so I could have more than just these mere minutes with you.” Nicky paused as though gathering his thoughts and Joe found himself frozen again, unable to think much beyond the pounding of his own heart. “You drive me to distraction in a way that I have never felt before and I know I will never feel for someone else the way I feel for you. You once asked me to be careful with your heart and I now find it necessary to ask you to do the same with mine.”

For the first time in his long life Joe was left utterly speechless, his words stolen by this beautiful man in front of him. And so instead he responded in the only way he could, with action. 

Joe surged forward, hands winding behind Nicky’s neck, lips meeting in a sharp clash of tongue and teeth before softening out into something gentler. 

Nicky, to his credit, recovered fairly quick from the onslaught of Joe’s kiss, the book dropping to the ground in favor of grabbing at Joe’s waist and hauling him forward to straddle Nicky’s lap. Once he had Joe situated as pleased him, one hand moved up to curl in Joe’s hair, taking control of the kiss and slowing it down to a leisurely pace. Something a bit less frantic and all consuming but no less passionate. 

The kiss was so tender and gentle and Joe had never felt so completely ruined by something as simple as a kiss. He pulled away for a moment, thinking that maybe a short breath, a mere moment or two might help him gather himself. He had never been more mistaken in his life. 

No, when Joe pulled back to gather his breath for a moment Nicky seized in an opportunity to utterly destroy the last shred of Joe’s sanity. 

No, instead of giving Joe a moment to breathe Nicky just moved downward, nipping at Joe’s throat before pressing a biting kiss at the edge of Joe’s jaw that dragged a high, keening noise from Joe’s throat. Something in that noise must have spurred Nicky on because he seemed to now be utterly focused on taking Joe apart with just his lips and teeth at Joe’s throat. 

Joe couldn’t be certain how much time had passed, so lost in sensation, it could have been an eternity or it could have been nothing more than seconds, but eventually Nicky was pulling away, ignoring the frankly embarrassing whine Joe let out, and looking up at Joe with soft eyes full of affection. 

His voice was husky and low when he spoke, the mere sound of it had Joe biting back a moan. “If we had more time I would see what other lovely sounds I could force from your lips.”

Somehow Joe found the voice to respond. “I would give them all to you, every gasp of pleasure or declaration of affection belongs solely to you forevermore.”

Nicky just smiled at him, hand shifting from Joe’s hair to curl around his jaw, pulling him in for another kiss, this one chaste and unhurried.

“I have to go,” his voice was laced with regret when they parted again. 

“I know,” Joe responded, his voice mournful as he dropped a kiss on Nicky’s forehead before climbing off the other immortal and sitting back on the bench once more. 

Nicky climbed to his feet, bending down to pick up the book once more, dusting it off and setting it down next to Joe before leaning in for another kiss, this one little more than a brief press of the lips. “Wait for me?”

“Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got a ratings bump coming.
> 
> Also I’m terrible at writing sex scenes so any words of encouragement you can provide will likely help with the next chapter!
> 
> *blows kiss*

“I am at a loss Nile. He is everything and yet all we have are stolen moments, barely enough time to speak much less show him the full force of my affection,” Nicky flopped back onto the grass beside Nile who was staring up at the sky watching the clouds. He’d just left Joe to start his day and was still feeling overjoyed at the notion of this beautiful, kind, passionate man deemed him worthy of his love and affection. 

“Given the rather colorful set of bruises he was sporting on his throat last night I would say he’s fully aware of your affections,” Nile replied with a raised brow and a knowing smirk. 

And last night had been wondrous, having Joe in his lap, they way he moved against Nicky and the noises he made. Had there been more time Nicky had little doubt that they would have had each other right there on that bench. Leaving him sitting there had been on of the most difficult tasks of his entire life. 

It wasn’t just the physical attraction though, and gods was Joe temptation incarnate when he started to unravel beneath Nicky’s hands, no there was something so much deeper there. He was kind and intelligent with a passion for life. The attraction and heat that made Nicky want to take Joe apart and see him fucked out and lazy in the soft twilight was driven by so much more than just the physical. 

This morning had been more subdued. They’d had less time so it had been little more than a chaste kiss pressed against his lips before Joe launched into a rather daring tale of what happened when Booker had stolen a few of Merrick’s, the god of pestilence, poisons so that he would be unable to start a plague in the mortal realm during the night. 

“It’s not enough time, if only our duties were not so necessary to the mortal realm,” Nicky was whining, he knew he was but he couldn’t help himself. Also Nile was his closest friend, if he could not act like a petulant child in front of her then he would have no one to vent his frustrations to. 

“The suns absence in the sky would be too noticeable certainly, but surely you might be able to find a loophole, some way to buy more time. How long does it take you to cover the land in dark and place the stars each night?”

“An hour, but Nile you know that most of my efforts center in ensuring the moon remains in the sky each night,” truly Nicky did not know what Nile might be hinting at. 

“And if the moon didn’t rise, wasn’t visible, one night? If night fall still came and went? I imagine the mortals might take a little notice but perhaps not so much as most would be fast asleep. Certainly not enough would take note to cause much of an uproar, particularly of your priests had advanced warning, if they could somehow know this celestial event was not you abandoning them.”

Nile’s words had Nicolo sitting up sharply and staring down at her with wide eyes as she held back laughter. “How long ago did you come up with that idea?”

“About two minutes after you started talking about how wonderful he was when you first met him,” and with that the goddess of wisdom broke down and laughed at her poor friend. 

Nicky was in his feet in an instant. “I have so much to get done before tonight.”

“Wait you’re going to try to do this tonight?”

“He’s waited for me long enough, I am not wasting another second when I could have him in my arms.”

—

Somehow Nicky managed to make all the preparations needed. A few carefully placed prophecies, some assurances that the moon’s absence was a sign of good fortune and not the end of times and finally everything was ready for this night and all Nicky had to do was wait. 

Joe found him in their usual spot, a bright smile lighting up his face the moment he caught sight of Nicky. 

Joe opened his mouth as though to say something when he finally stood in front of Nicky, only to be cut off when Nicky took his arm, turning them before he pushed him back against the low garden wall next to the bench they usually sat on discussing books. Nicky pressed into Joe’s space, one hand in his hip holding him down and the other finding its way back into Joe’s hair, tugging at it lightly and pulling a soft whine from Joe. He’d notice Joe enjoyed Nicky’s hands in his hair the other night and he would endeavor to see what other noises he could pull from Joe’s lips throughout this night. 

When their lips met it was all heat and passion, Joe quickly getting with the program and throwing his arms around Nicky’s neck to hold him in close. 

Joe made a soft sort of punched out noise that was swallowed down by their kiss when Nicky slotted a thigh between his legs, both of them suddenly aware of how painfully aroused they were. 

Nicky pulled back, taking in the way Joe’s lips were kiss bruised and the hazy, blown out look of pleasure in his eyes. This had very much not been part of the plan but he hadn’t been able to help himself when he first saw Joe. Still, he had to take care of something first, then they would have all night to themselves. 

He kissed Joe again, this time gentle and unhurried as he pulled away from Joe’s grip. “I have to go.”

“No, we have more time, you can’t be so unfair to leave me like this!” Joe grabbed at Nicky’s clothes, trying to pull him in close again. 

Nicky had to take a deep breath through his nose and remind himself that his patience would be worth it in the end, he’d have hours with Joe instead of minutes if he stuck to his plan. He kissed Joe in the forehead, before untangling his hands from where they had gripped Nicky. “An hour, wait for me here and I’ll be back in an hour,” he dropped a hand down to cup Joe, the other man grinding against his hand the moment they touched, eyes fluttering closed and letting out a soft sigh of contentment. “I promise it will be well worth the wait.” Nicky released Joe then, ignoring the flush visible on his cheeks and trying not to take to much pride in the way that Joe was leaning back into the wall, using it to support himself. If he could reduce this gorgeous man to this with just a few kisses and some passing touches he had to wonder how beautifully Joe would open up for him when they finally had time. 

When Joe finally spoke his voice was husky and soft. “I don’t know what you’re planning but I’m holding you to the promise of one hour.”

Nicky pressed in again, the kiss swift and chaste this time, not trying to start anything, simply a gentle assurance that he would keep his word. “I’d not leave you in such a state without a promise of relief, I could never be so cruel.”

“I’ll be waiting,” the way Joe practically purred was almost enough to shatter Nicky’s tightly wound control. 

The speed with which night fell and the haste in the way the stars appeared may have been a bit alarming to some of the mortals, but Nicky’s mind was so occupied with other thoughts that he barely heard their prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Nicky just invent the moons phases, why yes, he very much did.


	8. Chapter 8

It took more than a few moments for Joe to get himself under control again and after that it took a few more minutes to wrap his head around what exactly had just happened. 

Nicky had been a force of nature, holding Joe down like he might slip through his fingers if he didn’t and devouring Joe with his kiss.

And then he’d just left, promising Joe he’d be back in an hour and leaving Joe thoroughly confused and debauched with no real explanation of what he had planned. 

Well, two could play at that game he supposed. Joe genuinely had no idea what Nicky was planning, but that didn’t exactly mean he couldn’t make himself as irresistible as possible when the other god returned. 

He didn’t have a ton to work with admittedly. Time was limited and the courtyard they met in every day was relatively sparse, but it did contain a small reflecting pool, just deep enough in certain areas that Joe couldn’t touch the bottom with crystal blue waters that were fed by a freshwater stream. What’s more, the pool was surrounded by rocks that were near perfect for lazing in the sunlight, or at least he assumed they would be perfect for that, given who he was he never really got to enjoy simply lazing about when the sun was out. 

Him naked and wet waiting for Nicky should serve as enticement enough, and a leisurely swim prior to Nicky’s return might help calm his nerves a bit. 

He stripped quickly, folding his clothing and placing it on the rocks near the edge of the pool, and lowered himself in. The water was comfortable, cool against his skin and helped him to settle himself a bit. 

Joe took a few moments to himself to simply float, thinking on everything that had happened these last several weeks. 

Joe had never expected to find someone like a Nicky. Maintaining an actual relationship of any sort with a mortal was out of the question and while he’d enjoyed all manner of physical affection, platonic or otherwise, with the other gods and immortals in the past, something had always been missing in those trysts. 

With Nicky he somehow, for the first time that he could recall, felt whole. Caring for Nicky, talking with him, learning what he loved, finding out what he detested, every time Joe thought about even being in his presence his chest tightened with something undefinable. It was so much deeper than anything he’d ever felt before. 

He couldn’t be certain how much time he passed simply floating there, but it must have been a substantial amount because next thing he knew he heard Nicky calling his name. 

He dove under the water quick, getting himself thoroughly soaked before surfacing by the edge of the water, arms on the rocks and resting his chin on his hand as he regarded the other god. “Over here,” he called out, drawing Nicky’s attention towards the water. 

Joe had to fight back a laugh when Nicky almost tripped over his own feet when he spotted Joe. “I got a little bored and decided to take a swim,” he offered up keeping his voice as light and eyes wide as he feigned innocence. “You could join if you’d like.”

“Are you...” Nicky trailed off, choking on air a bit as he came to the waters edge and looked down at Joe. The crystal waters did absolutely nothing to obscure Joe’s frame. 

“Naked? Well I couldn’t exactly get in with my clothes now could....” whatever else he had been about to say was cut off by Nicky dropping to his knees, a hand on his arm hauling him half out of the water into a searing kiss. 

“How did I ever find you,” Nicky growled out between kisses, a full body shiver that had nothing to do with the chill of the water running through Joe. 

Joe pressed one last kiss to Nicky’s lips before pushing him back with a hand on his chest, Nicky releasing his arm and allowing him to slide back into the water. “Again, you could join me if you’d like.”

In the short time of their acquaintance Joe had never seen Nicky move so quickly. He would have mourned not having more of an opportunity to appreciate Nicky’s naked form due to how quickly he undressed if the man hadn’t immediately crowded into his space as he slid into the water. 

The traded kisses near the rocks where the water came up to chest level, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“How are you here,” Joe asked when they finally separated, Nicky turning them in the water and pushing Joe back into the rocks, his hand hitching one of Joe’s legs up high on his hip, his body a line of heat against Joe’s. 

“Lunar cycles,” was the only response he got, Nicky capturing his lips again in a dominating kiss and rocking into Joe in a way that had him seeing stars. 

Joe pulled back, putting just enough space between them that Nicky couldn’t distract him again with the way he was moving against Joe. “Lunar what?”

Nicky just sighed, “you really want to commit time to discussing how I am here rather than just enjoying that I am.”

“I’d like to know that you’ve not condemned the mortals to a fate worse than death or something like that purely in the name of fucking me yes.” 

Nicky just laughed, wrapping Joe in his arms again. “They’ll be fine love, I left them with a perfectly good rationale for the moons absence from time to time and now we can find more time in each other’s arms.”

Joe just blinked at Nicky for a few moments, floored by the way Nicky could just act like the things he did were so inconsequential. Even now he was acting as though he had simply brought Joe a flower or some other small token of affection and not as though he had just altered the movements of the heavens so they could be together. 

He has no words to express the way he felt now. For all the poetry he’d always had at the top of his tongue, Nicky managed to render him speechless again and again. The way Nicky made him feel, nothing could compare. 

Joe pulled Nicky in again, hand on the back of his neck as he kissed him, trying to pour every ounce of love and affection he could into it. 

“Thank you,” he murmured when they parted. 

Nicky didn’t respond, instead his hands just came up to frame Joe’s face, thumb sweeping across the line of Joe’s cheekbone as Joe leaned into the other hand, planting a soft kiss in his palm. 

“You gave us a solution that I might have never considered. It’s a gift that is beyond measure and I can only hope that I’m worth all the effort you put in.” Joe slipped the leg that had been hitched up around Nicky’s hip down a bit, hooking his calf around the back of Nicky’s thigh to pull him in tighter, taking great pleasure in the quiet moan that passed through Nicky’s lips as his cock ground into the hollow of Joe’s hip. 

Nicky pushed Joe back against the rocks harder, their bodies coming together in a slow grind. “You shower me in compliments, act as though I am all you could need and yet you never seem to believe that I might feel the same, it’s very frustrating,” Nicky admonished. Although the stern tone of his voice was substantially undermined by the way his body and hands were striving to turn Joe into an incoherent mess. “Perhaps after tonight you might understand better what you mean to me?” He punctuated the question with a sharp tug to Joe’s hair and a bruising kiss. 

“Please....fuck Nicky....touch me,” Joe found himself begging between kisses as Nicky rolled their hips together, enough friction between the two of them to continue to feed the rising heat within Joe but not near enough to drive him all the way to satisfaction. 

“Patience darling, I plan to take my time with you.”

And wasn’t that just a delightful threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be starting another fic when I have two in the works? Absolutely not! Will I for the sake of indulging in flowery prose and waxing poetic about Nicky and Joe’s beauty, you bet I will.
> 
> Seriously though, this one will update slowly (Weekly ish most likely) so I can focus on closing out Bound and Affection once those are done the updates here will likely be much lengthier and more rapid.


End file.
